Take It
by heytherepanda
Summary: Zelda loved it rough and Link loved the talk. -PWP/lemon/smut, OOC, genderbend, fem!Link, male!Zelda-


**I apologize ahead of time.**

**This is a fem!Link/male!Zelda fic. I dunno, I like this pairing for smut stuff, as long as it's genderbent (not sure why...?). Anyway. I don't have a real reason for their being genderbent other than magic so sorry, not sorry.**

* * *

"Oh! _Oh_! Princess Zelda, _please_!"

Link panted heavily, tears pricking at his eyes as he felt his female body being pounded into by none other than the princess of Hyrule.

Link's time with Zelda led him to realize that Zelda quite enjoyed fucking Link when he was a woman. With her magic, she had made it possible.

Now, Link was more than happy to help Zelda when she needed it. He had been helping her relieve stress at first. It was a bonus that it felt good. Okay, _really great._

But soon, Link found himself initiating the acts. More often than not, Zelda was more than willing to return the actions. Soon, the acts were a frequent routine and nearly every night, Link was unable to sit right because Zelda loved it _rough_.

But then.

_Oh_, but then.

Zelda discovered one of Link's hidden fetishes: dirty talking.

Link loved it when Zelda would tell him what she was going to do to him, speak like she would with no one else and in a rough, demanding voice.

At the moment, she was using this fetish against him.

"_Zelda_!" he cried out as she hit the sweet spot in the wet cavern of his female entrance. He reached up for any purchase, a shelf, curtain, dresser, anything to grab! His breasts bounced against Zelda's broad, male chest. She groaned and leaned her forehead against Link's shoulder and neck, thrusting hard against Link's sweaty body. The wet sounds of her dick entering and leaving, entering and leaving at the amazing pace filled the room, along with Link's panting and moaning her name. Zelda could probably count on her hands the amount of words Link spoke in the bedroom, all of which had to do with Zelda's name or begging.

"_Ah, hah_!" he yelped as Zelda moved one hand to furiously rub Link's soaking clit. His hips rolled against her, hoping to get more friction. In response, Zelda held the leg she had in her grasp a little higher, spreading Link's lips more to allow her to enter faster. Link threw his head back, nearly banging it against the wall Zelda had him propped against. His hands finally settled on her shoulders and hair, gripping tight and nails raking over skin.

"Link, you're so _wet_. _Really _wet, can't you feel it?" she said in a husky, masculine voice. "It feels so good, it's like you're massaging my dick with it. Clench harder-_yes_!-there we go! You've got it, hero. Come on, come on!" Zelda felt the wetness increase as she kept talking, and it felt amazing. She was almost there, and she could tell Link was, too.

"I'm so close, come on, Link! Just a little more!" She rubbed Link's clit harder; eventually she switched to angling herself to thrust against it and make more friction, using the hand to hold Link's other leg up like the other one.

She could feel it, tightening, closer, closer-"_Princess Zelda, more, harder, please!_"-and finally-"_Yes!_" she cried as she came inside Link's hot cavern.

She paused, still inside Link as the hero was still being racked by orgasm. Finally, coming down from his high, Link slumped against Zelda's chest. She pulled him close and moved to the bed, pulling out with a wet pop. Link gasped, twitching at the sudden emptiness.

He rolled his head over to Zelda as she paced the room. He knew that meant she was still wanting to do more, but had to wait out the period of which she wasn't able to get it back up yet. It's the downfall of being a man, she would say.

Link panted, the sensitivity of orgasm still lingering in him. He ran his hand down his tight stomach, over the skin of his crotch and slipped into the still wet divide. He twitched suddenly, his skin hot and sensitive. He opened his legs to allow more access, trying to build up his arousal so that he was ready when Zelda was.

Link became so caught up in his own fun that he barely felt the bed dip as Zelda climbed onto the bed.

He gasped as he was broken from his activity when Zelda took his knees and yanked them further open, his sex blooming for her to admire. She could see how wet he was already and smirked, staring at him. He looked almost scared, like he was in trouble. "You're wet again. All slicked up and ready to take me in?" She brushed her fingers over the hole and it clenched, "Seems like you're really _hungry_."

She thrust two fingers in, in and out, in and out at a faster pace than she had with her hips before. Link yelled out, feeling his need climb with every stroke of Zelda's fingers. "I think you're stretched enough for more, don't you think so, Hero?"

She added another, and Link felt the burn of his skin stretching around the intruding digits. He beared through it nonetheless, his jaw hanging open with moans and pants spilling out like he would drown in them if they didn't.

The burning of stretched skin increased suddenly and Link looked down, seeing not three, but _four _fingers rushing in and out of him! He cried out as tears pricked his eyes and threatened to fall. It _fucking _hurt, it hurt it hurt it-

"Hurts, Zelda, please! Stop, it hurts! It hurts! Take them out, please!" he begged. She wasn't normally so rough with her hands but he supposed she felt extra needy right now. But still, he didn't want to be hurt and he was sure she didn't want to hurt him.

To his genuine surprise, she didn't pull out. Instead she pushed the heel of her hand into his clit, so that it would rub and smack against it when she pushed in. "You were preparing yourself, didn't even let me watch you first? I think that deserves punishment, right?" she sighed, "Oh, I never get tired of your delicious _cunt_!" Link almost gasped and stared, she had never used that word before, but it made blood rush to his groin.

"Come on, Link, you're tightening up, you're getting really wet! Just like when I'm fucking you with my cock! You must enjoy this treatment somehow if that's the case!" she taunted as she pushed them in faster, harder, and oh it fucking _hurt_.

Even as he thought that, Link felt somehow disappointed as Zelda yanked out her fingers and pulled one leg over her shoulder, sitting on the other thigh so that Link was laying on his side on her bed, open and ready to take him hard and fast.

Without preamble, Zelda pushed her (now hard again) cock inside Link's wet walls, feeling them clench and pull her inside. "Ah, Link, you get tighter every time, it's like you're trying to suck me all the way in!" Link buried his red face into the bed and moaned loudly, unable to do anything other than take the wonderful pounding in his wet pussy. Zelda started thrusting, slow at first but quickly speeding up to her normal pace.

He could feel Zelda getting harder the more she thrust. He loved it, her long, thick cock stroking him from the inside. He pushed his hips back on her as she thrust in, pushing her further still. He needed her to hit that spot, find it and abuse it-

"_Oh goddesses_!" Link yelled as Zelda hit the sweet nerves in him. He thrust back on her faster, wanting it harder, faster, more more _more_!

"Oh, I must have found it if you call for the goddesses. I feel can feel you getting wet on me. Keep doing it, Link," she said as she gripped his thigh and pushed his leg up, trying to open the hero as wide as she could. She spotted Link's hand moving over his clit, rubbing it to reach orgasm sooner.

She yanked his hand away and kissed the wet fingertip. "I don't think so, I want you to cum because of my cock inside your hole."

"Then make me cum!" he cried back.

Zelda was surprised by that. He usually didn't have sentences longer than a few words, other than just a few minutes ago when she was finger fucking him. Admittedly she probably should've gone softer, but it was a little late to think about it now.

She chuckled and pulled out quickly, pulling Link up into her lap before impaling him hard on her cock again. He threw his head back and held onto her shoulders, spreading his legs and wrapping them around her waist.

She thrust up slowly, agonizingly slow. She could see the all the curves that made Link a woman, from his popping and bouncing breasts to his dripping center where he was spread wide around her. She licked her lips and wrapped her arms around his back and, gripping his shoulders, pulled him down to meet her thrust up.

He yelped, it hurt a little as pelvis met pelvis. He lifted himself as she pulled out to the tip, then yanked him back down to meet her again. He moaned loudly each time, climax approaching faster than it did before. "Come on, Link," she said as she thrust into him again, "Take it, I know you can. Take it, take it!"

"Oh, Zelda! Zelda! _Zelda_! _Ah_! _Ahh_!" he thrashed his head and gripped her shoulders and desperately clenched and tightened his soaking pussy, trying to reach orgasm on Zelda's dick.

Finally the white hot pleasure came for both of them, and Zelda once again came inside Link. She rode out the orgasms and finally relaxed.

She rolled onto her back, not yet pulling out of Link, and laid him on top of her. Link rested against her as well and sighed contently, drawing circles on her chest with his finger. She pet his soft blonde hair, wrapping her strong arms around him.

Link knew he would likely have problems walking tomorrow. Hell, _sitting _would probably be hard, too. But what could he say. Zelda loved it rough.

* * *

**I've never actually done a "dirty talking" PWP (is this even considered dirty talking? I dunno) so this may be a little shabby. Also it was done in about an hour at an ungodly hour, and we all know that's a good thing to do when you write a oneshot. Didn't really proof read (you should always proof read!), so sorry for mistakes.**


End file.
